Tech Support
by RchHghr
Summary: Who would want to shut down a hackers computer? Who could be that strong? Ed will show Jet just how she became the girl she is.


The ship was quiet. The sounds only came from machinery and the clicking of keys furiously on a computer. The computer, on the floor provided to be stability for the young girl who stood balanced on one arm. Both legs bent in the air she looked poised to do a break dancing move.

But she wouldn't. She stayed balanced with goggles on her eyes and surfed through cyber space for everything and nothing.

Nothing jumped out at the young girl until she went right into the computer system of someone who's iconic icon matched just her own. Now her supreme balance faltered and she fell hard on her right arm. Pain seared through her, but she pulled herself into a sitting position and found that her computer was locked. No matter what she tried it just wouldn't budge.

The young girl growled out and slammed her fist down hard on her keyboard. Remembering the way she fell on it she just made it worse. Already swelling it started to show color. She cradled her arm to herself and watched her screen turn black and then the computer just turned off with a wink.

She stared at the screen and then got up and made her way through the ship to find one of the adults. Any of them would've done. But the one she really wanted in the back of her head, she found him to be sitting on his bed flipping through a very old book. He saw her the minute she stepped into his doorway.

"What's wrong Ed?" he questioned holding the book open with his bad hand. Or his robot hand, Ed liked to think.

She showed him her arm which was purple and swollen and throbbed like it had its own heartbeat.

"Oh, you twisted your arm wrong?"

"Ed fell," was all the girl said.

He iced her arm and then wrapped it tight. She looked down at the bandage. She never needed a bandage before, but saw the adults of the ship countless times having them cover up wounds that looked very painful. She knew not to get it wet, or try to stand on that hand for a while.

"Thank you. Ed appreciates it," she said in a low voice looking at the ground; looking at her toes. She didn't know how to ask jet about going totally off course. She couldn't just do it herself. She had to go there, and then she could use her computer to her liking.

"What's wrong?" he questioned. He peered out the door and down the hall, but nothing was going on. He looked at her peculiarly.

"Computer broke." She said and his eyes widened. He smirked. "Did you punch the screen clean off?"

She shook her head. She sat down on the edge of his bed and toed one of his slippers. She wondered where the other one was. If both were set together she'd put them on, but there was only one. She toed the soft plush of it, and the hole in heel.

"Where are Spike and Faye?" he questioned. He set the book aside and moved over to sit next to her, perplexed that she was sitting with both feet on the ground, but had to remember that she had took out something on her computer.

She shrugged. She kicked the slipper under the bed and Ein yelped and ran out. He yapped at Ed and then took off down the hall. A few seconds later he was yapping at something else.

Jet groaned. "Let me see what's going on."

Ed followed him out and into the lounge area where Ein parked furiously at her dark computer screen. The computer stayed there lifeless on the floor.

"Crazy mutt," he shooed him with his foot. The dog looked one more time at the screen and then took off. Jet kneeled down at checked out the silent hardware. It was off, she could see that he thought that maybe it was knocked off. He scooted down and pressed the power button and nothing happen.

"It won't turn on," she said, and because he was so engrossed in the computer the quick smile, with an idea was hidden from him. "We have to go to Earth and fix it! Only one place because it's so old."

Jet turned a few gears in his head and agreed. While he set gears she walked the hall to where Faye's room was and peaked in. She was not there and neither was Spike. She knew where Faye was, but not Spike. Spike left a prior day before and hadn't had much contact since.

Faye was off making herself happy. The young girl knew what that means even if Faye never went into any detail. She'd come back when she was done and lost all her money.

Ed sat on stairs in Faye's spot and thought about where they were going. She had to get her computer fixed. Being an asset to the ship meant doing her part, and she was great hacker. Realizing now that someone would always be better she just wanted her life to be the way it was and to not change. She had to tell them that she didn't want anything in their part, and that she wanted to be left to her own devices, and that her icon was her's only.

Jet coordinated the ship and then found her. "There's something you are not telling me kid. With the two trouble makers away I am taking a huge risk putting distance between us."

Ed bit her thumb nail and shrugged. "Just have to get it fixed."

"Why can't you get a new one? That one's been everywhere."

"Yup. Ed has had it since Ed can remember. It's indestructible!"

"Um, not quite, on account it won't turn on."

"Person did it."

"Someone hacked you?" he questioned astonished. He couldn't even believe the words that came out of his mouth, or that he saw before his eyes that she nodded.

0000

First chapter. Next one soon.


End file.
